Солдат Имперского флота
250px|thumb|Солдаты [[Имперский флот|Имперского флота на борту второй «Звезды Смерти».]] Солдаты Имперского флота ( ) — служащие Имперского флота. В основном они были охранниками и солдатами на борту многочисленных имперских звёздных разрушителей и станций, например, на борту «Звезды Смерти I» и «Звезды Смерти II». Описание Члены спецназа Альянса считали, что солдаты Имперского флота были сформированы в шутку, и что они редко будут участвовать в боевых действиях. Тем не менее солдаты флота были хорошо экипированы и натренированы для выполнения своих задач. In addition, they did see combat but tended to lack the edge that blooded troops got from their engagements. Vessels and installations that were located in more remote regions tended to rely more on their Navy troopers. In some cases, such as those units stationed in the Outer Rim Territories, the Navy soldiers had gained enough experience to be a credible threat to their enemies. However, in general, Imperial Navy troopers were not considered a challenge to members of the Rebel Alliance's SpecOps.Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook Они поддерживали штурмовиков и были созданы для обеспечения Имперского Флота частями войск, отделёнными от Имперской Армии и Корпуса Штурмовиков, для обеспечения обороны кораблей. После того, как Штурмовики осуществляли первоначальную высадку, солдаты Имперского Флота обычно направлялись поддерживать их действия. These men backed up Stormtroopers and were created to provide the Imperial Navy a corps of troops separate from the Imperial Army and the Stormtrooper Corps for protection of their ships. After the initial boarding operations were conducted by Stormtroopers, Imperial Navy troopers often moved in to conduct mop up actions. thumb|left|200px|Отряд солдат Имперского флота. Кроме службы Галактической Империи в качестве солдат и охраны, следили за транспортными потоками ангаров, следили за датчиками сенсоров и исполняли разнообразные иные обязанности. Они охраняди главный конференц-зал на Звезде Смерти и эскортировали заключёённых в камеры. Besides serving the Galactic Empire as soldiers and security guards, they handled hangar control traffic, monitored sensor arrays, and performed various other duties. They guarded the main conference room on the Death Stars and escorted prisoners to their cells. Солдаты на Звезде Смерти были первыми, кто стал носить отличительные чёрный защитный шлем и чёрную форму, что вскоре распространилось и среди других частей Имперского флота. Их осноным оружием был либо бластерный пистолет DH-17, либо бластерная винтовка E-11. The Death Star troopers were the first to wear the distinctive black protective helmet and black uniform that soon spread to the other Imperial Navy trooper units. Their primary weapon was either a DH-17 blaster pistol or an E-11 blaster rifle. История Во время Имперского периода солдаты Имперского флота низкого ранга пилотировали и обслуживали орбитальные зеркала контроля климата над Корусантом. Такой вид деятельности был известен как "riding the mirrors" и был известен как самое скучное и утомительное занятие на благо столицы галактики.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Во время Галактической гражданской войны гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин выбрал лучше всего натренированных, элитных солдат флота, для несения службы на «Звезду Смерти I». За кулисами Шлемы солдат Имперского флота сделаны по подобию самурайских. Модель солдата появлялась в наборах LEGO «Звезда Смерти» в 2008 году и «Битва при Эндоре» в 2009 году. Появления *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Звёздные война. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''''Звёздные война. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' роман'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' * Operation: Elrood}} *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Звёздные война. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные война. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Источники *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/navy_trooper.jpg|cardname=Navy Trooper}} * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Имперские военные специализации